


Snarry Story Dice

by Devodog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HPxSS, M/M, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: To help break my writing  slump.  I'm using a story dice app. I've been using the four dice option.  Some of these darn dice can be difficult to translate. This time, I rolled  'bread', 'surfing', 'running', and 'wedding couple'.Here is a Snarry short.  Enjoy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snarry Story Dice

It had been a few years since the end of the war. Severus continued to live and teach at the castle. He was able to teach only NEWT level classes. The ministry pardon, Order of Merlin First Class, and of course, the testimony of the wizarding savior, had cleared his name to the point that parents were cautiously letting there children into his classes. Minerva had let him choose what he wanted to teach. He had always thought he would want to get as far away from the castle should he be lucky enough to survive the war.

Surprisingly, he found he rather liked teaching the young minds of those who actually wanted to learn. He now had time to focus on his research. He wanted to find a way to make the wolfsbane potion more effective as well as more economical. The Wizgonmont had make gains for werewolf rights, but there was still a ways to go. He would never admit to being the creator. He had done it all for Harry and continued to do it for him. 

The Potions Master was not the only one who continued to call the castle home. Harry was allowed a small apartment in one of the used towers. Between the Black and Potter inheritances, he could live comfortably for the rest of life with out ever work. In fact his ancestors will be able to live comfortably for several generations on the investments alone. Harry had made amends with the goblins after the dragon incident to the point that 35% of his investments went to a 'special' Goblins Right fund. So it was in both parties interests to play nice with each other.

Right after the trials, Harry disappeared to the sandy shores of Taghazout. Morocco was just far enough way that he wouldn't be hounded by the press or his 'adoring' fans. He made sure that his two friends knew where he was. He chose this spot for it's surfing. He had seen pictures and it looked like fun. Flying, but on water. Harry search for some of the best beginners beaches and this one came up. 

No one knew where he was, so he could relax and learn without expectations. Harry came to enjoy his new hobby to the point that he spent the next couple of years traveling and trying out continually harder waves. He even made a name for himself in the surfing circuit. Not Harry Potter. He didn't exist. Instead, it was 'Snake Killer'.

While he did like surfing and entering the occasional tournament, Harry, aka Snake, wanted to go home. The Head Mistress promised him a place at the castle. It was the only place he had ever called home and she knew it. There was even a job waiting, should he want one.

Snake had been thinking of what he wanted to do. He made some decent monies from his surfing, but he didn't want to have to rely on his inheritance to survive. He wanted to keep busy. Being and auror was definitely out. He had enough fighting for two life times. Teaching did sound interesting, but he was only a few years older than some of the students. It would be awkward. He liked working with the animals and being outdoors. It allowed him to keep a low profile. He would assist Hagrid.

All the professors knew that Harry, or Snake as they came to call him, lived in the far tower and worked behind the scenes. They respected his wish to keep a low profile. Even Snape came to respect the young man. He found it amusing that Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World, paragon of light, was called Snake Killer. He even had a tattoo of an ouroboros on his right bicep.

They were even friends, of sorts, when he found Snake in the kitchens making bread. The elves adored him and allowed him to do what ever he wanted. He practicably had to beg the little creatures to use the ovens. He secrectly enjoyed baking, so he was surprised to see the former bane of his exsistence kneading a ball of dough. 

Snape couldn't help but admire the toned muscles of Harry's shoulder muscles, flexing with every push and pull of the dough. His pert arse sticking out like a hot crossed bun on display. He licked his lips and swallowed to ease the dryness of his mouth. This simple sight of his affections had caused.

"Potter!" he bellowed in his best teacher voice. "What are you doing out after curfew? In the kitchen no less."

Harry jumped and turned around slowly, with his head down. That tone of voice always made him feel like a naughty school boy. It also made him feel something else as well. Even the raspy edge it had now had made him hard.

"Professor." Harry greeted with a smile. "I could ask you the same thing."

Snape came to stand next to the young man. He took the stance of inspecting the dough like would a cauldron. Harry smirked at the posture.

"I couldn't sleep and thought a light snack and warm milk might help."

Harry gave the dough a final pull and put it in a bowl and covered with a tea towel to rise. He wiped his hands and waved to the chairs by the fire. The elves always had late night visitors so the made a cozy spot for them. Mugs of warm milk and hot cross buns were waiting on the table. the irony wasn't lost on Snape.

After they were seated, Harry finally spoke. "I don't sleep well, either. Baking helps to relax me. Warm milk does too. I can't use Dreamless Sleep any. It quit working after a few months. Same for you?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to use it for many years. The elves have been kind enough to allow me the use of the ovens on occasion. There is something relaxing about mixing a batter or kneading a dough that calms the mind. The end results don't hurt either." he smiled over the rim of his mug.

Harry laughed. He never would have imagined his former menacing, scowling professor would ever like to bake. "How come we haven't run into each other before this?"

The dark man wasn't sure how to answer that. He had been down here when Harry was. He stood in the shadows to observe. He listened to him laugh with the elves. Cry when mixing a batter. Even admiring the form that surfing and grounds work had given him. He could never make himself be know. He didn't know if his company would be welcome or not.

"Just luck I imagine." he purred.

Harry felt like there was more, but chose to ignore it in favor of enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

They sat in comfortable silence while Harry's bread baked. Exchanging an occasional comment, but appreciating each others company. When the bread was done, Harry wrapped it in a tea towel and gave it to Severus. 

"You are always welcome to join me. I would love to have more of your company."

He left after that, leaving a smiling Severus. Bread. A gift of trust and welcoming.


End file.
